


Thick

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, thighsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick

It’s not supposed to be like this.

 

When he thinks about how he wanted this to happen, he imagines crisp sheets, maybe candlelight. The heat of wine making them dizzy and the weight of a delicious meal keeping them steady. But he can’t say he really minds with the light in Daehyun’s eyes as the younger pulls him against the counter in the kitchen and drops hot kisses to his neck, lips dancing up the taller man’s pulse as Himchan’s hands fall to pin the main vocalist against the cupboards.

 

Daehyun moans as Himchan presses them close, his hands in the younger boy’s hair as he tugs him up into a hard kiss that leaves Daehyun breathless. He murmurs Himchan’s name when the older breaks it, head falling to the side as he becomes the recipient of those heart shaped lips scattering promises against the flesh of his throat.

 

They’ve waited too long for this.

 

Himchan grinds his hips against Daehyun’s and feels the burn in his gut grow stronger when Daehyun’s breath hitches, his hands clenching in the back of Himchan’s sleeping shirt. That’s all the inspiration Himchan needs to reach down and grab the vocalist beneath the thighs, heaving him up onto the counter, and Daehyun is quick to wrap his legs around Himchan’s waist, needing him close, wanting him all to himself.

 

Himchan smiles against Daehyun’s cheek, nose brushing those high cheekbones he loves so much. “You know, Daehyunnie,” He murmurs, smile widening at the shiver his low voice invokes in the other. “If we’re going to do this, you need to keep quiet..”

 

Daehyun nods, arms tightening around Himchan’s shoulders as he tugs him in for another kiss. Their tongues brush and each swipe only fans the flames of the arousal burning between them, until Daehyun feels completely intoxicated and ready to melt right there in Himchan’s arms.

 

"Himchanhyung.."

 

Himchan licks Daehyun’s swollen bottom lip and tries to pull away, dragging the boy across the laminate when his legs remain locked around the older man’s waist. “Hyunnie..”

 

Reluctantly Daehyun lets go, and Himchan hums softly as he pulls the younger from the counter and sets him back on his feet. “Not here,” He murmurs in explanation, taking Daehyun’s hands and leading him from the kitchen. With the others just a few moments away, fast asleep in another world, Himchan has no choice but to take the younger into the living room, laying him down along the couch as he settles his longer frame over the vocalist’s.

 

This time when Daehyun moans, the sound is enough to make Himchan’s toes curl against the couch cushions. Himchan nips his lip and cups the younger boy’s cheeks, kissing him over and over again. He can’t get enough of those lips.

 

"What did I say, hyunnie?" He hisses beneath his breath, and Daehyun whimpers, mouth searching for Himchan’s before his eyes open, the lust in them enough to drown Himchan. With one last kiss to his lips, Himchan leaves him to dig through the nearest end table for some kind of lotion. But Daehyun is impatient, molding himself to Himchan’s side until the older stands again, thumb flicking the cap. He orders Daehyun back down on the couch and tells him to spread his legs.

 

Daehyun is quick to shove his sweats down and kicks them across the room as Himchan takes his place between Daehyun’s developed thighs, the time at the gym and working over time on the choreo really defining the muscles. Himchan smirks as Daehyun licks his lip, hooking his leg over the back of the couch.

 

Himchan’s eyes never leave Daehyun’s face as he prepares the singer, expression intense with each hitched breath and suppressed whine. _Quiet_ , his lips form the word as his fingers splay across the tender skin of the boy’s inner thighs.

 

Finally, when the younger begins rolling his hips up, craving more, Himchan knows he’s ready. Shoving his own pants down and slicking himself up, Himchan urges Daehyun to roll over, his unoccupied hand firm on the back of the brunette’s neck as he forces him face down into the leather.

 

"Remember what I said, Daehyunnie," He purrs beneath his breath, and Daehyun nods, pressing his legs together as tight as his lips, watching down the length of his shoulder as the taller man climbs over him. It takes a bit of situating with such a narrow space, but eventually Himchan finds the perfect amount of brace to press himself down and between those firm and slick thighs, a low moan rumbling in his chest as he presses it to Daehyun’s back.

 

It should feel wierd but it doesn’t - Daehyun groans into his arm as Himchan’s dick slips between his thighs and drags along his balls, the friction just as teasing as it is pleasureable. He tries to smother the sounds he makes as his imagination supplies just the right images of what it would be like if Himchan was actually inside him, fucking him open and making him scream.

 

"H-Hyung.."

 

Himchan growls, the warm solid weight of him leaving suddenly as he sits up and pushes the heel of his palm against Daehyun’s spine.

 

"Turn over."

 

His voice is nothing more than a growl, and Daehyun hastens to comply, cheeks flushed and dick leaking as he flips onto his back. Himchan shakes his head at the boy’s pathetic state, and resumes the position of forcing his dick between Daehyun’s thighs, though his gaze is hard as he returns it to Daehyun’s face. Himchan takes Daehyun’s wrists in one hand and forces them above his head while the other clamps over his mouth, hips beginning to move again and dragging the most beautifully choked noises from the younger.

 

Daehyun can already feel himself getting close, and being able to look at Himchan while he pretends to fuck him is only making it ten times worse. He rolls his pelvis up to meet Himchan and the older growls between his teeth, letting go of Daehyun’s wrists to hold his hips down as his own struggle to keep up the pace.

 

"Hyung..Himchanhyung please.."

 

Himchan holds on for as long as he can, until the flushed wild eyed expression on the younger vocalist’s face is too much for him to handle. “Open,” He all but hisses, shifting up the couch as Daehyun does as told, eyes closing. Himchan jerks himself as much as he can into the younger’s mouth, though some lands on his cheek and drips onto his neck.

 

Daehyun’s hand is a flurry around his own dick and Himchan takes pity, reaching down and sliding his fist between Daehyun’s still clenched thighs. It takes a moment, but he finds the vocalist’s entrance, and rubs it with the tips of his fingers as he murmurs.

 

"That’s it, Daehyunnie..I’m right here inside you, fucking you raw…"

 

Himchan’s hand slaps back over Daehyun’s mouth just before the younger erupts over his fist, eyes wide and scream smothered. Himchan lets him ride it out, hand still covering his dry lips until Daehyun collapses against the couch, a satiated bundle of spent nerves.

 

He really looks so very beautiful, spent like this.

 

And the smile on Daehyun’s face tells him he loves it just as much.


End file.
